FIG. 1 pictorially illustrates a solar (photo-voltaic) system, according to the prior art.
Reference numeral 16 denotes a solar system (photo-voltaic) comprising a plurality of rows 36i of panels 12, each panel installed on a frame 14.
The efficiency of a solar system depends on the amount of light reaching the photoelectric cell-voltaic panels. Accumulation of dirt on the panels, such as dust, smog, bird droppings, leaves, and so on, reduces the energy production efficiency of a solar system, and as such, requires cleaning.
As a result of the obstacles of cleaning a solar panel, they are cleaned several times per year, regardless of the dirt accumulated thereon. As such, their energy production efficiency is low. The cleaning is carried out by wet brushing, and puts the cleaning staff in jeopardy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.